


Drabbles (MakoHaru)

by Supreme_Thunder



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Thunder/pseuds/Supreme_Thunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made a separate space for my MakoHaru drabbles.<br/>The drabbles have different ratings, indicated at the beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Only Music That Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt:  
> "Heard melodies are sweet, but those unheard  
> Are sweeter; therefore, ye soft pipes, play on." ― John Keats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G for general fluffiness.

When was it that Haru knew?  
  
When was the presence of the other a weight that couldn’t be done without, that kept the heart tethered in the chest, kept breath in the lungs, blood rushing through the veins?   
  
When did Makoto become his life?   
  
Green eyes flicker under closed eyelids as he sleeps next to Haru.  
  
Through the open window of their first shared apartment in Tokyo, the moon shines down on the sleeping boy’s face, barely lighting it up. The moon in Tokyo is so different from the one in Iwatobi. It looks lost here, stranded in the overly lit sky above the city, a solitary firefly hovering among daunting skyscrapers, unsure of what to do with itself.   
  
Running his fingers through Makoto’s tousled hair, Haru closes his eyes, and tries to dream the same dream as his lover.   
  
He thinks back on the years they’ve already left behind them. In Iwatobi, during the summer holidays, when Makoto would linger at Haru’s house long after supper, and they’d open the screen door leading into the backyard to sit side by side on the steps, looking up at the moon.   
  
The full moon above the ocean in all its glory.  
  
Makoto’s tired eyes half-closed, as he drifted closer and closer, his head finally finding Haru’s shoulder.  
  
How his skin was lit up by the bright lunar light, how his breath came in waves, like the song of the ocean caressing the shore.   
  
How the first time Haru’s arm found its way around Makoto’s waist, surprised by how well it fit, by how fragile Makoto’s broad frame felt in his embrace.  
  
Half-asleep, Makoto had smiled at him, and Haru knew it was okay, and they were going to stay that way forever. For as long as the moon shone down on the earth.  
  
And the moon shone down like a wish fulfilled, looking down on the two of them, singing a low melody.  
  
The silent song of the moon drifted down to earth on a stray breeze, past the night birds hovering in the air, past the drowsing leaves on slumbering treetops, through the overgrown grass in Haru’s backyard, past the three cats deep in conversation under a patch of heavy-headed sunflowers.  
  
The sweetness of its wordless music surprised Haru as he tangled his fingers with Makoto’s, and woke Makoto up to find himself in Haru’s arms.   
  
That night, the sharp violence of exploding fireworks in the night sky was replaced by a faint harmony only the two of them could hear.  
  
Finally, finally.   
  
Waking up, eyelids lowered as though still in half a dream, Makoto hadn’t pull himself away from Haru.  
  
They’d looked at each other carefully, as if seeing the other for the first time, as if so many whispered secrets from all their years together had led to this moment.  
  
Makoto rested his head back against Haru’s shoulder, without any pretense or hesitation.  
  
And Haru’s lips placed a sweet kiss on the tip of Makoto’s burning ear.   
  
And now, in the first little home they’ve made together, Haru smiles as Makoto mumbles in his sleep. Something about a cat dancing with the moon.  
  
A cloud flutters across the face of the moon, hiding it from view.  
  
In the moment it reappears, it shines as intensely as it did in Iwatobi on that night.  
  
Haru gasps as the moonlight frames Makoto’s face, and he hears the same notes again, from all those years ago, after so long.  
  
And Makoto smiles with his eyes closed, sighing deeply, happily.   
  
As if he’s heard the same notes as Haru.   
  
As if both of them can hear the song the moon gave them on that night in Iwatobi, its melody drifting through the years as they grow older, growing sweeter, leading them on, keeping them together.

 

 


	2. The Princeling and His Merman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a Little Mermaid AU prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for me getting burnt at the stake for writing tragic MakoHaru.   
> TW death mention and vague suicidal thoughts.

_“Little prince, little price, won’t you come play with me?”_

The voice has called out to Haru in his dreams since he was a toddler.

A hypnotic sort of faerie voice.

Like waves retreating from the shore under a sallow, full moon.

Like an enchantment poisoning his red, human blood. Turning it green with envy, blue with death.

He knows he must not linger by the sea. He knows the changeable depths hiding beneath the smooth surface will choke out his breath, leave his body cold and bloated.

 

But it still whispers to him in an echoing, moonlit voice. It shatters the peace of his sleep at night and it wakes him up with a drowning gurgle, a scream caught in his submerged lungs.

He dreams of dying with the waves closing above him.

It makes his heart rush with a strange heat. It makes his lips curl into an inadvertent smile.

He doesn’t remember when the pull of the waves turned so strong. Doesn’t remember when the thoughts of swimming freely towards an undefined horizon turned to ecstatic visions of blackness and oblivion.

 

It was all so long ago.

And he remembers nothing but the sparkling green eyes. Like the sea seen from beneath its surface, with the sun shining above it.

 

It was on his seventh birthday that Haru wandered too close to the sea.

The song he heard was low and beautiful and mesmerizing.

He didn’t quite understand the words. They were foreign, unknown- a language older than him, older than the world he lived in, reaching him through the centuries, through the slow and deadly slither of time.

He followed the voice in a trance, leading him into the darkening twilight by the sea, leaving behind his friends, his parents, and the safety of the world he had been born into.

 

The little boy conjuring up a sandcastle was just about his age.

He was singing in a sweet, low voice.

The same voice that led Haru to this place.

 

They boy was sitting close to the water, too close.

With the waves coming in, and sky shrouded in black clouds, Haru knew it was dangerous.

But when he called out to the strange little boy, who was humming to himself, the boy had only looked up from his half-built castle to smile at Haru, to beckon him closer- green eyes shining like sea-swept jade.

And Haru had followed.

Why was he not surprised when he saw the shimmering tail in the water?

Green and silver scales where a pair of legs should have been.

He stayed with the boy for hours, and they played together, building a little kingdom in the sand.

And though neither spoke, each knew the other’s thoughts as though they were his own.

 

Haru woke up alone close to dawn, cold and shivering, almost drowned.

He cried for his new friend, and for the spires and turrets of a kingdom built of sand- lying in ruins in the wake of the rushing tide.

 

They met again on the night Haru turned 14.

And parted with the dawn.

With nothing to remind Haru of the green-eyed boy but a kiss and a wordless promise.

 

And now, on the eve of his 21st birthday, Haru dreams of the green eyes once more.

And remembers the taste of a briny kiss.

And the promise they made.

 

He dreams of another life that night.

A life in which he could breathe under the water, and talk to the moon.

And a pair of green eyes.

He wakes with a stranger’s name on his lips.

“Makoto….Makoto….” He sighs.

And as the sun rises outside his window, he forgets.

The kiss, the promise, the name, the eyes.

All of it.

 

That night, a fisherman finds a beautiful boy lying dead by the sea.

Green eyes open, staring up at the full moon.

A smile on his face.

A boy with bleeding feet, as though a thousand invisible daggers have stabbed at them.

Before the lonely fisherman’s horrified gaze, the stranger’s body turns into a host of shimmering lights, golden and silver and every color in between, rising up towards the moon, dissipating into thin air. 

 

Haru stumbles out after midnight, a little drunk, and tired from dancing.

His guests still whirl around in delirious dance, celebrating the 21st year of his life.

 

A stray breeze ruffles his hair, scattering rose petals from the royal garden at his feet. A thousand fireflies flicker into light all around him, before disappearing into the darkness.

Haru doesn’t know why his heart breaks inside his chest.

He doesn’t know why his lips whisper a name that should mean nothing to him, why his eyes sting with salt tears, and his memory curses him with an unknown ache.

 


	3. The Words I Need to Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drabble is set after Haru returns from Australia and decides to go to Tokyo with Makoto. It is based on this piece of official art, which I absolutely love:   
> http://static.tumblr.com/eb11a2ef576b6cf98fee71a7d5b956e5/8zuq3ig/S3xmzal4k/tumblr_static_makoharu_side_a.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T for touching.

In his dream, there is nothing but darkness.

A darkness that is much more than a simple absence of light.

It is abyssal, and it opens up beneath him, like the gaping maw of a hideous beast- eternally waiting beneath the depths of the ocean to gulp him up.

In his dream, his limbs betray him, and he cannot move.

His lungs feel as though weighted down with lead, and all his memory of swimming leaves him.

He is helpless in the water.

There is a name in his throat, struggling to escape, but he chokes on it.

 

Haruka wakes up in the dawn light, shivering and hugging himself.

His bed is cold and his body aches with the remembrance of drowning in his dream.

As he comes to himself, wrapping his blanket around him for warmth, he remembers the name he was about to call out when he woke up gasping for air.

His cheeks redden and his face heats up immediately.

 

_No, no, no, no._

He cannot.

He must not.

 

Makoto has been by his side before either of them could even speak.

They’re best friends, they could easily be brothers.

The only reason they have this inexplicably close connection is because they grew up together, did everything together.

Because Makoto is always there every time Haruka turns around.

Because Makoto always worries and worries about Haruka.

Because Makoto will always wait for Haruka, and follow him to the ends of the earth.

Because…

Because Makoto loves Haruka.

And Haruka loves Makoto.

 

It is a simple truth neither of them has ever doubted.

There is no need to say it, no reason to confirm it.

They have always known it.

 

But now, something has changed.

Haruka is beginning to understand the different paths love can take.

How it can change from something as simple as walking home from school together every day, into a surging feeling of never wanting to let go.

It’s like the changing colors of the ocean as the year circles through its migratory seasons.

Always the same without ever being the same.

 

That is how Haruka loves Makoto.

 

But he is unable to really say the words that need saying.

As always, he hopes that Makoto will simply know.

But he also knows that this is something different.

And he should be able to say the words Makoto needs to hear.

 

Lost in these thoughts, Haruka spends the morning in bed, unable to extract himself from its safe comfort.

For some reason, the nightmare he’s had lingers in his mind.

He feels distrustful of himself, afraid to approach water.

It feels like the dream didn’t really belong to him.

As if it was his body experiencing Makoto’s deep fear of the ocean.

As if the boundaries between them are vanishing completely, little by little.

 

 

Haruka doesn’t hear the door open, doesn’t hear the voice calling out his name in soft tones, searching for him in the bathtub, sound a little agitated at not finding him there, hurriedly pacing towards his bedroom.

It is only when Makoto is sitting in bed beside him, his large, warm hand feeling Haruka’s forehead, that the blue-eyed boy becomes aware of his physical presence.

The closeness between them, which is normally the most natural feeling in the world for Haruka, now feels intrusive.

 

Suddenly going red again, Haruka pushes away Makoto’s hand.

 

“Haru-chan? Are you okay? Do you have a fever?”  The concern in Makoto’s voice is laced with the hurt of being rejected- it’s palpable; a physical entity which Haruka can reach out for and touch and hold in his hands.

A crystal ball with a small pond trapped inside it, shadows of goldfish floating in its waveless water.

For if Haruka is the ocean, unpredictable and unknowable; Makoto is the sweetness of fresh water brimful of life, always constant.

Makoto is the source of stability in Haruka’s life. Something precious and beautiful only Haruka should have the right to hold and love and monopolize.

 

“Ahh…Sorry, I didn’t mean…” Haru stumbles over the simplest of apologies, peering out of his hiding place, searching for the calmness reflected in Makoto’s green eyes.

“It’s fine, Haru.” Makoto’s face is blank.

Haru feels fear clench his stomach, feels lost all of a sudden at not being able to read Makoto’s expression.

 “Makoto….” He tastes every syllable of the word, savoring it.

“Haru…Should I get you some medicine, miso soup? Have you had any breakfast? Should I grill you some mackerel? I’ll probably burn it, but I can try.” Makoto’s face is full of worry for Haruka now. The strange emptiness is nowhere to be seen.  

 

He is always worried about Haruka.

As if Haruka’s name is the only thing on his mind, all the time.

And Haruka knows it, believes it, and yet…

 

“I’m okay Makoto. You go on ahead or you’ll be late for school.” Haruka tries to hide his face in the blanket again, but Makoto’s hand finds him before he can disappear.

This time, the feel of it is determined, insistent.

Makoto brushes away the hair from Haruka’s forehead and feels it properly, clucking his tongue.

“You’re all hot and sweaty Haru. Have you not bathed today?” Makoto pulls Haru out of his bed and helps him stand up, ignoring his best friend’s protests.

Haru feels his head spin as soon as he leaves the bed, and reaches out for Makoto’s support.

He falls forward into Makoto’s instinctively opened arms, feels his mostly naked body wrapped up in their strength.

“Haru, should I call a doctor? I don’t think you’re well at all.” Makoto’s quiet voice is so close to Haruka, he can feel its chords vibrating through the blood flowing underneath his skin.

“No, I’m okay now. Just help me into the bathtub, and I’ll be fine.” Still wearing his school uniform, Makoto secures Haruka by his waist and guides him to the bathroom.

While Haru wipes the sweat on his body with a clean towel sitting on the edge of the bathtub, Makoto takes off his blazer and rolls up his sleeves.

He fills the bathtub with lukewarm water- just the way Haru likes it.

He smiles at the little dolphin charm before placing it carefully in the full bath.

 

Haruka finds himself staring at the bathwater glistening on Makoto’s forearms.

He wants more of these arms.

He wants more of Makoto.

 

But how do you ask for something that already belongs to you?

That you know is already yours?

 

“Errr…Should I wait outside while you get in the tub or are you just going to wear your jammers as usual?” Makoto smiles a little shyly, the tips of his ears flushing pink.

Haruka stands up carefully, reaching out for Makoto again.

 

_Now._

He must say the words now.

While his mind is still hazy with the borrowed fear of Makoto’s nightmare trespassing his dreams. While his body is still flushed with the feeling of Makoto’s touch first thing in the morning.

 

“Could you help me today, Makoto? I still feel a bit weak.”

“I-Yes, Haru-chan. Of course.” Makoto’s smile reflects perfect happiness.

“Drop the chan.” Haru tries to look displeased, but he cannot manage it this morning.

He leans against Makoto’s chest, feeling his beating heart through the thin white fabric of his uniform shirt, and takes off his boxers.

He thinks Makoto will avert his eyes, will blush furiously and excuse himself.

But Makoto keeps smiling, as the though the sight of Haruka naked is the something he’s used to.

The steadiness of Makoto’s touch as he scrubs Haruka’s back with a washcloth is a little disappointing, when every nerve in Haruka’s body is on fire.

He trembles all over, and the heat in his body threatens to set it aflame.

No ocean’s worth of water can put out the fire burning inside his heart.

 

After helping Haruka clean up, Makoto leaves for the kitchen to warm up some left over soup from last night’s dinner.

Despite Haruka’s protests, Makoto makes up his mind to take the day off school and look after his best friend.

They’ve already been accepted into the universities they want to go to.

It’s almost time for the summer vacation to start, and it doesn’t really matter much if they skip a day.

It’s almost time to leave the comfort of Iwatobi and move to Tokyo.

With Makoto.

Haruka is going to Tokyo with Makoto.

They will be together.

 

But it won’t be the same, and Haruka knows it.

So that is why he must say the words that never needed to be spoken before.

He must speak the truth both their hearts have always known anyway.

 

He slips beneath the water, mouthing the confession to himself.

Beneath the surface, the water’s transparency is like a glass partition between Haruka and the world.

It has always been a source of comfort to have this barrier protecting him.

As he rises again, rubbing his eyes, he realizes that he no longer fears the hold his dream had on him.

His body feels light and free.

His lips tingle with the words he keeps practicing- words only the water has heard so far.

 

**_I love you, Makoto._ **

**_Be with me, please._ **

_**Always**. _

 

After Makoto helps him out of the tub and get dressed, they both return to the bedroom.

Haruka falls back into bed, tired and happy.

When Makoto tries to draw back, Haruka holds on to his sleeve.

“Please stay, Makoto.”

Their eyes meet, as if seeing each other for the first time.

 

Makoto’s lips pressed against his forehead are burning with the same fire Haruka feels within his body.

They spend the day in Haruka’s bed, saying nothing at all, knowing everything.

 

When the sun sets, they fall asleep next to each other.

 

In his dream, Haruka is drifting beneath the water, breathing it in as if it’s air.

And Makoto’s hands are in his.

 

Beneath the ocean, there is no sound.

Only the way they look at each other.

Blue reflected in green.

Green shining in blue.

 

Makoto stirs beside Haru, his face lit up by a perfectly contented smile only the moon can see.

As if he’s dreaming the same dream as Haruka, both their fingers curled up together even as they sleep.  

 

 


	4. Holding Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rate E for attempted smut.

Somehow they both made it to Tokyo.

Somehow, things fell into place in just the right way.

But Haru could not help feeling that there was still a little distance between them. Almost imperceptible, but enough to keep them from being close to the each other the same way they used to be in high school.

Before that night with the fireworks bursting into a haze of noise and color above them.

Before Makoto let go of Haru’s hand.

Haru feels like he should have held on to Makoto instead of running away, and still regrets the way things remained unresolved between them.

 

As they walk side by side on the crowded city sidewalk, a light rain falls over them like a blessing. Makoto steadies his umbrella with one hand, making sure to cover them both.

Haru is pushed close to Makoto’s tall frame by the bustling crowd, and he can feel the brunet’s heat on his skin, even through multiple layers of clothing.

He remembers when they were in elementary school and used to walk to school together. How Makoto was scared of everything, and held on to the hem of Haru’s shirt. Until one day, Haru held out his hand for Makoto instead.

And after that time, they’d walked to school with their small sweaty palms gripping each other tightly. But then other kids started looking at them weirdly, whispering in each other’s ears as Makoto and Haru walked past them.

And Haru let go of Makoto’s hand.

Makoto said nothing at all, just smiled a little sadly, and kept walking next to Haru the same as always.

 

The memory washes over Haru, and he is overcome with the urge to hold Makoto’s hand again.

Before he can act on this impulse, Nagisa’s chirpy voice calls out to them and Makoto hurries Haru on towards their waiting friends.

They walk into the small restaurant together- the four Iwatobi boys, all grown up.

Being the most responsible one out of the group, as always, Makoto has called ahead and made reservations, so they don’t have to wait for their table.

The smiling waiter leads them to a cozy little booth and serves them cups of warm sake, which they thankful drink in silence, banishing the cold of the spring rain from their bones.

Nagisa orders for everyone, familiar with his friends’ varying tastes, and they all nod their consent to confirm his choices.

Soon, they’re busy catching up, sharing their experiences of Tokyo.

 

Nagisa and Rei have started their first year of university in the city, and are sharing an apartment close to their campus.

Haru notices something different about their closeness with each other. The way Nagisa leans against Rei’s shoulder, how Rei turns to smile at Nagisa’s words more often than usual. How his look has taken on a different kind of warmth, a familiarity which surpasses mere friendship.

It makes Haru feel left out.

It makes Haru wonder how Makoto looks at him when he’s not aware of the brunet’s gaze on him.

 

They’re gathered to celebrate Haru winning a recent intercampus Tokyo-wide swimming competition. Soon the talk turns to Rin’s victories in Australia, and how Haru and Rin will both soon be fighting to qualify for the Olympics.

Makoto smiles and expresses his confidence in both his friends, wondering what Sousuke is up to these days.

Nagisa goes on at length about their other friends, filling the gaps in their histories.

 

 

During the lull in their conversation, as they busy themselves with the food, Haru notices Nagisa closely observing the way Makoto is urging him to eat more.

“You know, I still don’t understand why you two don’t share an apartment together. It’ll cut your living expenses by half.” Nagisa’s words bring up an uncomfortable silence.

“Ahhh…Well, we kinda haven’t told you guys yet, but we are moving in together next month.” Makoto’s cheeks turn the lightest shade of pink as he shares the big news.

“Really? Well, it’s about time!” Rei beams at Haru and Makoto, smiling.

Haru finds himself smiling back at Rei.

 

They really should have stayed together from the start, but there was still a hint of awkwardness between them back then.

It was Haru who suggested that they live together now. Both of them kept getting busier and busier, and rarely got to see each other. And the long periods of separation were more than Haru could bear.

 

The conversation traces its way back to old stories and distant memories, and Nagisa starts talking about something a little out of place.

Something Makoto told him years ago, during that time of uncertainty, when they were all confused about their futures, unsure of which path to follow.

Something about Makoto being jealous of Rin and how Haru got to swim with the redhead, while Makoto was forced to watch from the stands.

Haru feels himself going numb all over as Makoto tries to brush off the pain of Nagisa’s words.

 

Makoto always swam because of Haru. Always. Overcoming his fear of the ocean, battling against the dead weight of mediocrity, Makoto had always been by Haru’s side. Until he couldn’t anymore.

Haru wonders how much the decision to go their separate ways has hurt Makoto.

 

On their way back to Haru’s apartment, where Makoto has temporarily stored his things before they move to their new apartment, Haru throws caution to the wind and reaches out for Makoto’s hand.

The rain is over, and the roads and sidewalks glisten in the light of the spring’s first moon.

Haru hears Makoto’s breath catch over the din of the traffic at the touch of his fingers.

They hold on to each other until they’re back at Haru’s, removing rain boots and jackets.

 

The silence speaks for him as Haru takes Makoto’s hand again, and leads him to the bedroom.

They’ve kissed each other before, spent entire nights in each other’s arms, half-undressed, groping shyly. But it hasn’t gone further than that.

Part of the reason that Haru suggested they move in together is because he feels ready to take the next step, to make Makoto his entirely.

 

He stands on his tiptoes beside the bed, and kisses Makoto deeply.

Haru feels Makoto’s hands around his waist, drawing him closer.

They continue kissing each other, a little sloppily, red in the face, scared to open their eyes long enough to look at each other.

 

When Haru feels like he will faint from the lightheaded sensation of breathlessness, he finally breaks the kiss.

Makoto’s lips are wet, and his cheeks are flushed.

His green eyes are wide with the surprise of being kissed so suddenly, and the tips of his ears are red as roses in June.

 

Haru reaches out for Makoto’s hand, fingers suspended in the air, asking wordlessly to take back the pain of that night they let go of each other- the pain that still makes his breath catch in his lungs, and pierces his soul with its blunt intensity.

Makoto breathes out slowly, his eyes locked with Haru’s, and takes the hand waiting for his.

 

Haru leads Makoto to the narrow bed by the window, and pushes him lightly onto it.

Makoto can only stare at him wordlessly, unsure of whether he’s dreaming or awake.

Haru wants to make sure that Makoto understands exactly what he wants.

He wants to mark Makoto everywhere, to make him understand what he means to Haru.

 

He pushes Makoto onto the bed, on his back, before climbing on top of him, straddling his hips. Makoto responds to every slight touch of Haru’s fingers, silently obeying their commands.

They start kissing again, Makoto’s hands glued onto Haru’s hips.

 

And then kissing isn’t enough anymore.

A hasty rush of desire fogs up Haru’s vision, and he feels like nothing will ever be enough. He wants to melt right into Makoto, surge through his heart like the red blood that keeps him alive.

 

His teeth find the tips of Makoto’s burning ears, biting them lightly one after the other.

The sound Makoto makes something stir within Haru that he has never felt before.

 

More, more, more, more, more. 

He must have more.

 

Haru lifts up Makoto’ shirt, licking the taut muscles on his stomach.

Makoto’s body trembles, and his breathing becomes uneven.

Haru can sense the pain when Makoto bites down on his lower lip to stop the heedless moans threatening to escape his mouth, as though it’s his own.

He pushes the brunet’s shirt up so that Makoto’s chest is fully exposed.

Makoto’s nipples are already erect- hard little nubs, brownish pink in color, looking as if they’re begging Haru’s mouth for some attention.

Sucking intently on Makoto’s chest, Haru feels his own nipples ache as they push against the fabric of his shirt. He falls flat against Makoto’s chest, and rubs his own hard nipples against Makoto’s, his shirt still on, moaning with ecstasy at the friction building between their bodies.

 

They have to be closer to each other, skin to skin, feel each other’s heat, taste each other’s sweat.

Haru sits up on top of Makoto and pulls off his own shirt before tugging on Makoto’s to get it off completely.

Once they’re both naked from the waist up, Haru presses himself against Makoto’s chest, sliding his entire body up and down against the taller boy’s, unable to think of what to do next.

 

And that’s when Makoto’s eyes turn dark, shadowed by lust, as he grabs Haru by the waist and throws him onto the bed.

Clothes are ripped off entirely in a heated wave of desire, and Makoto is on top of Haru, his slick hardness rubbing against Haru’s erection.

 

“Haru, open your mouth.” Makoto’s voice sounds rough and heavy, unlike anything Haru’s heard before.

Three of Makoto’s fingers are soon choking Haru as they thrust into his mouth.

“Suck harder, Haru. Make them nice and wet.” Makoto has never commanded Haru to do anything before, and Haru feels like he will cum just from hearing his best friend’s voice.

 

Soon the spit-slick fingers are moving inside Haru’s entrance, opening it up for Makoto’s dripping cock.

Makoto sits on his knees, raising himself above Haru, as he pumps his own erection in his fist, lubricating it with precum.

Haru is pushed to his side, one leg lifted above Makoto’s right shoulder, his asshole wet and pink and twitching in anticipation.

Makoto enters Haru gently, with a low grunt.

“Are you okay, Haru? Does it hurt?” The concern in Makoto’s voice is anything but the jittery confusion he usually speaks with. It is steady and controlling, unwilling to stop.

“I-I’m fine, Makoto…Annnhhh…You can move…i-inside me…” Haru closes his eyes, and tries to hide his face.

Makoto bends over and takes Haru’s hands away to kiss him again.

 

Makoto soon starts thrusting inside Haru, his tongue wetly tracing the inner thigh of Haru’s raised leg.

Haru feels full inside, finally complete.

It hurts a little to have Makoto’s forceful movements scraping his insides, but the pleasure is greater than the ache of it.

Haru gasps for breath and moans out Makoto’s name over and over again.

Just as Makoto is about to cum, he pulls out of Haru.

Bringing their cocks together, lowering Haru’s leg, he pumps their erections against each other in his large, warm hand, until they’re both cumming, making Haru’s stomach slick with their semen.

 

Smiling quietly, Makoto helps Haru clean up before pulling him into a firm embrace.

 

After Makoto falls asleep next to him, Haru twines their fingers together, gripping Makoto’s hand firmly in his.

“My life means nothing without you, Makoto.”

Haru’s voice is a whisper in Makoto’s ear.

Still asleep, Makoto’s hand squeezes Haru’s, and he smiles with his eyes closed, as though he’s always known.


	5. The Ocean Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for SASO 2015. Based on a prompt from Ep. 6 of season 1 (the almost kiss), which made me a MakoHaru shipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T

His limbs ached from the effort of dragging Makoto onto the shore.

Makoto’s face was pale and his skin was colder than ice.

Haru felt panic building up into nausea in the pit of his stomach. His hands shook, and unbidden tears rushed into his blue eyes.

_Makoto. Makoto, please. Open your eyes. Makoto, say something. Please. Makoto. Say my name…_

The words stuck to the base of his mouth, refusing to come out.

All he could do was shout out Makoto’s name, desperation resounding in every syllable.

 

How could this have happened?

How could he have come so close to losing Makoto to the ocean?

It almost made him hate the water, hate the way the waves churned and twisted in the storm, like the tentacles of a monstrous beast, threatening to take his Makoto away from him.

_His Makoto._

Had he always known or did he just find out?

Haru could never explain the bond he shared with Makoto, and it always unsettled him to have those green eyes looking his way, always somehow knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Always by his side, always unflinching.

_If he lost Makoto, if Makoto was no longer by his side…_

Everything would be utterly meaningless.

The water, the sky, the taste of fresh-grilled saba.

Nothing would matter anymore.

 

The storm raged above him, drowning everything in blinding sheets of falling rain.

_Haru was going to lose everything._

_If he didn’t do something, he was going to lose his whole world_.

Frantic with fear, Haru tried to remember everything he’d been taught about situations like this.

But all he could hear was the sound of Makoto saying his name, buried deep in a forgotten corner of his mind- a faded memory of Makoto’s frightened voice calling after Haru.

He remembered the time when they were younger, when he thought Makoto’s concern for him was an annoyance, something he didn’t want to be bothered with. Sometimes, he’d find himself wishing for Makoto to stop following him around, smiling stupidly all the time, worrying constantly about every single thing “Haru-chan” did.

How foolish Haru used to be, how unaware of what his heart truly wanted.

To think that he might never hear Makoto calling him again spurs Haru into action.

He forced himself to stop shaking, to be calm.

Makoto needed him.

He must do what he could for Makoto.

The same way Makoto had always done everything for him.

 

Makoto’s heartbeat was faint, its distant sound barely audible over the whirling wind and the incessant rain.

His breathing was still so weak.

Haru steadied himself and bent over Makoto’s parted lips.

_He needs to breathe, he needs to be okay, he needs to open his eyes, he needs to say my name…_

_I need him to…_

_I need him…_

 

Makoto’s sudden cough startled Haru.

The taller boy came to, spurting brine through his pale lips.

The first word he spoke was Haru’s name.

Not _Haru_ , not _Haru-chan_.

Makoto’s voice almost choked on it, breaking the name in two.

It sounded so different to hear Makoto call him this way.

So intimate.

Like a lover would.

_And wasn’t that how it should have been anyway?_

 

Makoto shook uncontrollably, worrying for everyone but himself, as always.

Good old dependable Makoto, who always put everyone else before his own wellbeing.

And Haru finally understood why Makoto was like that.

Makoto never worried about himself because he didn’t have to.

Just like Haru never had to worry about himself.

Because Makoto always looked after Haruka, and Haruka always looked after Makoto.

And that is how it was always going to be.

 

Haru drew Makoto into his arms, running his slim fingers through the wet, brown locks of tangled hair.

“It’s okay now, Makoto. I’m right here. I’m with you.”

And Makoto gripped Haru’s arms with both hands- tears and brine and rain all staining his blanched face.

Makoto’s usual warmth was gone, and it felt like he was sculpted out of ice.

Haru pulled Makoto in even closer, making sure of the life that rushed back into his body.

A little while later, still firmly held in Haru’s arms, Makoto stopped shaking.

“H-Haru chan, sorry for worrying you.” His voice nothing more than a whisper as he clung on to Haru, Makoto buried his tearful face into the crook of Haru’s neck.

His breath was hot against Haru’s cold skin- proof of the warm blood that flooded his heart, making it beat steadily against Haru’s chest.

But it was not enough.         

Haru took Makoto’s face in his hands, forcing their eyes to meet.

His fingers ran across Makoto’s forehead, pushing back the damp hair to place a swift, thoughtless kiss on it.

Warmth flooded back into them both like a surging flood as Haru’s fingers continued to trace the contours of Makoto’s face, his cheekbones, his lips…

Makoto’s cheeks flushed pink, the color rushing back into them, and his lips tasted like the ocean.

Fear fled as the bright light of this strange new feeling engulfed both their hearts. A storm raged within their bodies, enough to drown out the one outside.

Something that had taken so long to fall into place took shape within their hearts at the same time, drawing them closer than ever.

Haru helped Makoto stand up, and led him away to shelter underneath an overhanging rock, out of the wind and the rain.

With Haru’s arm wrapped around Makoto’s waist, and Makoto’s head leaning against Haru’s shoulder, they waited for the storm to pass.

 

The spell broke suddenly, and Makoto finally drew away from Haru.

Back to normal, back to the way things were.

Haru clenched his empty fists, wanting to hold Makoto again.

But the moment had passed, and neither of them could say if the feeling they shared, the kiss they savored together, was anything more than a fever dream they’d slipped through, holding each other close.

 

 


	6. Makoto, Haruka, and Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cocoa is Makoto's cat. She likes to cockblock Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated PG.

There were two surprises awaiting Makoto and Haru at the vet’s clinic.

 

Surprise No. 1: Cocoa was a lady cat, and not the gentleman feline they had always thought her to be.

Surprise No. 2: Cocoa, a rather irresponsible lady cat, was not just fat because she had been stealing and eating Haru’s saba. She was pregnant.

 

Makoto simply gaped at his cherished pet, blown over by two consecutive waves of what he considered to be straight-up betrayal.

How could he have not known this?

How could Cocoa go ahead and get himself- no wait, herself- knocked up like this?

 

Haru sat next to Makoto, patting his boyfriend’s shoulder, suppressing a self-satisfied smirk.

He always suspected Cocoa was a traitorous hussy of a cat who’d won Makoto over with underhanded means, such as purring cutely and being fluffy.

Now Makoto would see.

Now he would realize how deceitful this cat really was.

 

After bringing Cocoa home, Makoto collapsed on the bed, unable to deal with the fact that his cat was going to produce a number of smaller cats quite soon.

Despite his undying love for all things that meowed, Makoto was not ready to be a grandparent just yet.

He was face down on the bed, groaning into the pillow, when Cocoa found her way in and made his broad back her new hangout spot.

With the feeling of her warm weight pressing down on him, Makoto let out another muffled groan of anguished frustration into his favorite pillow.

He couldn’t exactly scold a cat, or reprimand her for not using protection before indulging herself with whatever ruffian, streetwalking lover she’d picked up without so much as consulting with Makoto.

Not that he expected Cocoa to ask his permission before dating.

Wait, did cats date?

How did they get to know each before, you know, doing stuff?

Cocoa could at least have brought the father of her children around for a quick visit to the apartment or something, before starting a family with him.

Makoto shook his fists angrily at the imaginary figure of Cocoa’s lover- that villainous absconder, who had left his precious cat to raise a litter on her own after having his fun with her lady bits.

 

When Haru walked into the bedroom, all his intention to gloat at Cocoa’s expense vanished at the sight of a vanquished Makoto, being sat upon by a very fat cat.

Haru settled down next to Makoto in their bed, and gently soothed the small of his back.

“Where did I go wrong with her, Haru?” Makoto’s voice was still muffled by the pillow.

“I didn’t notice it either. Maybe if I wasn’t blaming her for getting fat off my fish, we would have figured it out sooner.” This was the closest Haru would ever come to apologizing for his consistent failure to get along with Cocoa, and Makoto was thankful for it.

“What’re we gonna do, Haru? Where will we keep all her children? There isn’t enough room. What if she has 6 kittens, Haru? WHERE WILL THEY GO?” Makoto got up unthinkingly, and Cocoa elegantly slid off his back onto the bed.

The cat looked infuriatingly self-satisfied as she sat there, licking her paws, enjoying the scene unfolding in front of her.

“We’ll figure it out, Makoto. Now stop whining.” Haru shot an angry look at Cocoa before taking Makoto in his arms.

Whenever Makoto was distressed, he loved being cuddled.

And even though Haru never admitted it, he loved being the bigger spoon in bed, holding Makoto’s head against his chest, whispering soothing words in his ear.

Makoto immediately slid his arms around Haru, buried his head against Haru’s shirt, breathing in his scent, relaxing visibly.

“We’ll figure something Makoto. It’ll be fine. Worse comes to worst, we’ll have a batch of kittens to raise. That’d make you happy, won’t it?” Haru ran his fingers softly through Makoto’s tangled hair, pausing only to kiss the top of his head now and then.

“And you’d be okay with more cats? You and Cocoa have enough trouble getting along as it is. I couldn’t do that to you.” Makoto hugged Haru closer, letting himself be comforted, savoring their intimacy.

Haru sighed deeply before shooting Cocoa another ugly glance.

“I’d do whatever makes you happy. You know that already, don’t you? Baka Makoto.” Haru smacks Makoto’s back lightly, feigning to reprimand him.

“I love you Haru.”

“Shut up, Makoto.”

“Meow.”

Cocoa somehow managed to join in the cuddling, fighting with Haru for Makoto’s attention.

As always.

 

 


End file.
